


Just Relax

by Accal1a



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic, Massage, Top!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Alec has a terrible day and Magnus knowsjusthow to cheer him up.





	Just Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/gifts).



> I blame the 25 second Malec promo and Lemon Squad who _definitely_ fanned the flames [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke) started.

"Magnus! I'm trying to get ready here." Alec said, frustrated. He'd just got home from a demon hunt that had taken almost sixteen hours and he had lost count of the number of hours he'd actually been awake. All he wanted to do was change into comfy clothes and fall asleep on the sofa with Magnus running his hands through his hair. 

"What?"

"I'm trying to get...and you keep..." Alec replied, pulling his t-shirt down once again to meet his sweatpants. His body was still slightly flushed from the shower he'd just had, and he could feel his hair curling at the edges as it dried. He didn't know why he was standing in front of the mirror in their bedroom, it was still fogged over from the shower that he'd just had so he couldn't really see more than an Alec-shaped blur in the glass.

"I'm not doing anything!" Magnus said, feigning innocence.

"So my t-shirt is just doing this on its own is it?"

Magnus shrugged. "There must be a draft in here."

Alec rolled his eyes fondly and tried to go back to getting dressed; but when his t-shirt rose up again, he snapped, pulling it violently downwards.

“Magnus!”

Immediately, his boyfriend came up behind him and hugged him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his cheek against his shoulder blades. “I'm sorry.”

Alec turned in his partner's arms, keeping his arms around his waist and pulling him in closer.

“No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just tired. You know I love it when you do that.” Alec said, leaning down and raising Magnus' head by joining their lips together softly.

Magnus smiled through the kiss. He loved it when they kissed like this, with Alec using his height difference to his advantage. It never failed to make him get butterflies in his stomach. It made him fall in love with his boyfriend over and over again every time.

“It's okay.” Magnus replied, once they'd separated.

Alec smiled when Magnus pulled back. “Thank you for saying that, even if it's not. I shouldn't have been short with you. Ugh, it's just this thing with those demons and then I've got that vamp nest in Queens that's been killing those tourists and then the...”

“Alec.”

“...seelies that have been feeding those students...”

“Alec.”

“...that candy that has been turning them all sorts of colours, and Cat has been working overtime doing the memory spells and the healing and...”

“Alexander.”

Alec finally seemed to come back to the conversation, realising that Magnus had been trying to get his attention.

“Hmm?”

Magnus gently pushed Alec backwards until he was leaning against the wall, then swooped in and took Alec's lips in another kiss. When he licked his tongue along the seam of his boyfriend's mouth, Alec opened his mouth, letting himself get lost in the kiss.

They stood like that for several minutes, Magnus with his hands in Alec's hair, running his fingers through it and making it even more messy than it had been. Alec, for his part, had pulled Magnus in as close as he could, running his hands up and down his back, seemingly unsure where to put them.

Magnus moved his hands down Alec's chest, causing a soft gasp of pleasure from Alec has his fingertips brushed his nipples on the way past. He smiled into the kiss, then pushed Alec further into the wall using his whole body, so that he could keep him pinned whilst he attacked his neck.

Alec moaned when Magnus licked his tongue up his neck, along the path of the main part of his Deflect rune. The road to them finding out that Alec's runes were sensitive had been a great one, however it did now mean that about a quarter of his body was a viable target, which didn't seem fair.

Magnus smiled into Alec's skin and then latched his mouth to the centre of the rune and sucked, causing Alec to tilt his head back further as he moaned. All that did was give Magnus more access. Magnus smiled again as he thought of the conversation they would have afterwards. How it was all Alec's fault that the neck stimulation happened, because if he didn't tilt it back so far, didn't make it look so inviting, Magnus wouldn't use it as a location. Alec would say that _next_ time, he'd bear that in mind and keep himself under control. Even though they both knew that it would never happen.

Alec pulled Magnus' body closer, grinding their crotches together and panting as the stimulation to both his neck, which was always directly connected to his dick anyway, and his dick threatened to overwhelm him. He pulled Magnus away from his task and moved him up into another kiss, this one fast and desperate. Ten minutes ago he had been so tired he could barely stand up, but that didn't seem to be the case anymore.

Magnus pulled away and Alec felt a blush ghost his porcelain features as he whined from the lack of contact. His boyfriend smiled, then reached for the hem of Alec's t-shirt, raising it up.

Alec helped Magnus pull the shirt off of his rune-littered chest.

“I thought you wanted that to stay on?” Magnus asked, cheekily.

“Oh shut up.” Alec replied fondly.

Magnus pulled away again, snagging Alec's hand as he did so and pulling him over to their bed.

They lay down and traded kisses, the speed slower than it had been, content to just be with each other. They had no doubt that the heat from a moment ago would be back in seconds as soon as they required it.

Magnus pulled away so that he could speak.

“Lie down on your front.”

Alec raised an eyebrow at him, but did as he was bidden.

Magnus straddled Alec's thighs and Alec looked back over his shoulder, wondering what was about to happen.

“Trust me.” Magnus said, gesturing for him to lie back down.

That was an incredibly easy thing to do for Alec, so he did so.

Alec jumped when he felt Magnus' touch and he laughed, enjoying the sound of Magnus' laughter too.

The scent of sandalwood permeated the space as Magnus rubbed his hands up and down Alec's back, around his shoulders and around his neck. With every minute that passed, Alec felt his worries disappear. The paperwork that he had left on his desk and had been frustrated about disappeared as Magnus worked out a particularly deep knot just below his right shoulder blade. The requisition forms that he wanted to throw in the bin without reading were removed when the kink in his neck was rubbed and teased free. The grunts who he really wanted to slam into a wall rather than train vanished with the pain in his lower back when Magnus pushed deeply into the space. Alec hummed in contentment as he felt every anxiety that he'd had over the last few days just disappear under his partner's ministrations.

After half an hour, Magnus covered Alec with a warm towel across the entirety of his back, whilst he drew his attention to Alec's arms, massaging the muscles in them, all the way down to his fingertips.

When he finished, sitting back on his haunches, Alec tried to turn.

“No, you're not allowed to move.” Magnus said, all but throwing himself across Alec's back.

Alec laughed.

“How am I supposed to kiss you then?” He said.

Magnus, draped across Alec, manoeuvred so that he could kiss Alec, so that all Alec had to do was turn his head.

Alec deepened the kiss as much as he could, trying to show, despite not moving, just how much he'd enjoyed that massage and that just because most parts of his body were relaxed, it didn't mean that all parts of his body were. Being massaged was intimate in a way he hadn't thought of before and his cock was absolutely on board for a different sort of intimacy.

Magnus pulled back and Alec tried and failed to chase his lips with his own. He tutted, then slid down the bed like a cat, removing the last of Alec's clothes slowly as he did so.

Alec, who found himself now covered by a towel on the top half of his body with nothing on the bottom found himself cold. He wasn't cold for long, because Magnus seemed to take some more of the sandalwood smelling item and spread it along his legs, kneading out all of the tension wherever he found it.

Magnus worshipped the entirety of Alec's body, rubbing the massage soap into every part.

Alec was lost in a wave of sensations. He was relaxed but he was aroused, he was serene but he was frustrated, he was sleepy but he was wide awake. It was almost too much to take all at once. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, Magnus seemed to realise that. He had just one moment to marvel at the fact that Magnus knew him that well, before Magnus had slid up his body again.

Magnus must have rid himself of his clothes from that one moment to the next, as well as his towel, because the sudden full body skin on skin contact made Alec gasp.

Magnus moved his head so that he could kiss Alec and Alec tried to turn over so he could pull his partner closer, but was stopped.

“I said, stay still.” Magnus said, pulling away to kiss Alec on the very tip of his nose, before pulling his head in for a proper kiss. When he pulled back, Alec's rosy lips and lust filled eyes reminded him just how lucky he was to have this.

“Let me look after you.” Magnus purred into Alec's ear and he was rewarded with a shudder.

Magnus' body left his and Alec felt momentarily bereft, but Magnus returned swiftly.

“Hips.” He said, and Alec moved enough that Magnus could slip a pillow under him.

“As you were,” Magnus said. 

Alec dropped back down to the mattress. “So demanding.” He said, huffing out a laugh.

Magnus worked him open slowly, periodically brushing over Alec's prostate and causing him to groan with the teasing. It was never enough stimulation and that was so good and yet so bad at the same time. 

Once Magnus had three fingers inside Alec, thrusting as deep as he could go and massaging that bundle of nerves, Alec had stopped even moaning. He was just panting, lost in the sensations of lust.

“Magnus, please.” Alec begged.

“As you wish, Shadowhunter.” Magnus replied, loving the way Alec moaned at the moniker.

Alec looked over his shoulder and immediately regretted it. Magnus was there, about to breach him, looking for all the world like a Greek god.

“See something you like?” His ridiculously hot but unbelievably unfunny partner said.

“Magnus!” Alec whined, and he didn't care in that moment how much it sounded like he was whining, he just wanted his boyfriend inside him and didn't care that he knew it.

“Fine, fine.” Magnus replied, smiling. He saw the love in his eyes reflected back in Alec's and thought he was the luckiest man on Earth.

He pushed into Alec slowly, waiting for Alec to tell him when he was ready for him to move. When he'd been given the go ahead, he did so, causing an immediate groan to fall from his partners lips. Magnus smiled.

It had taken Alec a while to realise that it wasn't embarrassing to make noises in bed, and with that realisation came the knowledge that when he _did_ make noises, it turned Magnus on more, so he made sure to moan out extra loudly if he enjoyed something, just to watch the change in Magnus' demeanour when he did so.

When Magnus pulled Alec's hips back with a particularly hard thrust and Alec's hips actually lifted off the bed, his knees bending, Alec took that as the signal that he wasn't going to get scolded for moving. He pushed himself up on to his hands and knees and the new angle caused him to groan.

“Oh By the Angel, Magnus!”

Magnus smiled, pulling Alec's hips back towards him again, knowing that his partner might have bruises in the morning and wondering whether all of his relaxing massage was wasted. By the noises coming from Alec, he didn't think it had been though, or at the very least didn't think he minded.

“Fuck, Magnus.”

Alec took one hand away from the bedsheets and moved it down towards his aching member but had his hand batted away, as if Magnus was expecting it.

“None of that,” Magnus said playfully, thrusting slowly but deeply, “you're supposed to be relaxing.”

Alec started to laugh, which turned into a long moan as Magnus thrust into him fast, the movement brushing against his prostate.

“Ah! Mag-ah-Magnus!”

Magnus reached around in front of their joined bodies and took Alec in hand, stroking him slowly, his thumb swirling around the head of his boyfriend's cock on every upstroke, disrupting the pre-come beading there.

Alec muttered a litany of broken words under his breath, occasionally punctuated by an exclamation, a profanity or a blasphemy. Magnus thought it was the best damn thing he'd ever heard.

Magnus sped up, chasing his release. He thrust into Alec at just the right angle to hit the bundle of nerves that caused the keening noise in the back of Alec's throat. He adjusted the speed he stroked him at as well, varying it to mirror his thrusts.

Less than a minute later, Alec cried out, spurting onto the sheets in front of him. He hung his head between his hands afterwards. His hands were slightly shaky now, barely holding himself up.

Magnus continued to thrust into him for a moment before he called out. 

“Ah...Ah...Alexander!

Alec clenched around Magnus, smirking around his shoulder as he did so; and Magnus' breath hitched as he emptied himself into him.

Once Magnus had stopped seeing stars, he pulled out of Alec slowly, slumping down onto the sheets and breathing heavily.

He snapped his fingers and they were both clean and in fresh pyjamas too. He lay on his back and let Alec snuggle into his side, his head resting on his chest and one arm thrown across his stomach. He loved everything about Alec, but post-sex, soft Alec was one of his favourites. He was always so relaxed and so open, his responsibilities forgotten. Magnus wished he could give Alec a modicum of that feeling all the time, so he didn't feel quite so overwhelmed.

With another snap to his fingers, the light in the room was extinguished and the sheets covered them up. 

“Feeling better?” Magnus asked, running his hands through Alec's now dry hair.

Alec hummed, content in the embrace of his partner, “much.”

“Good.” Magnus said, placing a kiss to the top of Alec's head.

All Alec had wanted earlier was to fall asleep feeling Magnus' hands carding through his hair and he had got his wish. The preceding time had not been what he had expected, but he couldn't deny it's efficacy. 

His last thought before he fell into a deep and restful slumber was that maybe he should have bad days more often.

**Author's Note:**

> **SEX MAGIC IS CANON!!!!**
> 
> Okay, I'm fine. *nonchalant*

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Make Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972182) by [alexanderfightwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderfightwood/pseuds/alexanderfightwood)




End file.
